


A good night of sleep is hard to get

by Enkelimain



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkelimain/pseuds/Enkelimain
Summary: When both you and your partner work in a hospital, one of you as a anesthetic nurse and the other as an endovascular surgeon sleep is hard to come by. Even more so as you both have to live with the existence of pagers.





	A good night of sleep is hard to get

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Fic I wrote so I could in a round about way write about things sort of relating to my job. The hospital in this fic is based on my experience as a radiology nurse at a Scandinavian hospital so... All of you Americans can just accept that nurses here work in three shifts and that the hospital will provide you with scrubs and that taking the scrubs with you anywhere is theft as they are hospital property. Plus side of this? They wash them for you and depending on the hospital you either get a certain number that you retrieve from a vending machine or you just go and collect them from a massive walk in wardrobe close to your changing room. 
> 
> And just don't at me with stuff about me being wrong about hospital routines. OK? Thanks. 
> 
> Also on twitter as Ginginevra if you want to communicate with this fandom Grandma.

A Good Night of Sleep Is Hard to Get

 

The birds outside the window hadn’t even begun to sing their songs of praise for the slowly dawning day when the peace of the dark bedroom was broken by an unescapable and piercing beeping from the bedside table on the left of the king-sized bed. A slender hand shoots out from under the covers and was blindly slapped against the wooden table top until it after a few near misses managed to land on top of the offending pager. The hand and the pager were swiftly pulled under the dark cover and after a few seconds of silence, after the offending pager had apparently been beaten into submission was followed by a long groan. On the other side of the bed Iruka slowly turned around so that he was facing the exasperate ball of misery that was Kakashi Hakate in the early morning hours.

“Just get out of bed, Kashi.” Iruka mumbled, eyes falling close as he burrowed his face down into his pillow again and rotating back to his previous sleeping position of facing away from his sulking husband.

“Just one night Iruka, one night of sleep…” was the sluggish answer he received back as the lump that was Kakashi unfurled at a glacier pace in to a sitting position at the edge of the bed.

“Then you shouldn’t have taken the job as an endovascular surgeon. I told you.” Iruka said nearly half asleep again with his cover pulled up over his shoulder, the whining and moaning a familiar sound after five years of marriage. “Now get out on your own before I push you out, I’m working the evening shift today and I’m planning to make the most out of my morning in bed.” 

“You are so mean when you wake up dear.” Kakashi said as he leaned over sideways across the bed to plant an affectionate kiss on the top of Iruka’s head. Iruka let out a sigh and twisted his head around to look at Kakashi over his shoulder, eyes pinched and a frown distorting his forehead.

“If you were better at turning of your pager within a reasonable timeframe from it going of this wouldn’t be a problem for us.” Iruka stated, his voice hard and it was clear to Kakashi that his patience was starting to wear thin.

“Yes, yes I’m a lazy good for nothing husband.” Kakashi mused as he swept a few pieces of hair out of Iruka’s face before heaving himself up from the bed. “Get your beauty sleep and I’ll see you later.” He threw the last sentence over his shoulder as he headed towards the door leading to the rest of the apartment. Where he should have been headed for the last few minutes, as the routine of receiving an emergency pager call in theory meant that all of the things he needed was laid out in the hallway on the wide side table. Well, it was Iruka’s routine and Kakashi was a lot worse at sticking to the rules that might have saved Iruka from this abrupt awakening.

“Yeah, you are. And I’ll see you tonight, won’t have time at the hospital.” Kakashi heard his husband tell the pillow as he closed the bedroom door with a grin on his face.

 

~**~

 

The alarm clock on the dark wood grained bedside table was quickly silenced by quick and nimble fingers, before the morning radio host had managed to communicate their absolute joy at being awake at the ungodly hour of 05.30. Iruka raised his head to confirm that it really was time to get out of bed and of to work and to his utter unsurprise the alarm clock was once again correct. With a low groan he pushed his cover down to the foot end of the bed and threw a quick glance over to Kakashi’s side of the bed. Kakashi hadn’t been home by the time Iruka stumbled in to their bed after his third evening shift in a row, meaning the only time they had actually seen each other while they both had been awake the last few days was in hospital corridors or in the operation theatre as Kakashi’s position as a endovascular surgeon meant he mostly had day shifts with scheduled patients and scheduled surgery’s. Sure, he had his share nights of being on call, but they were mostly only once a week and every fourth weekend or the occasional general surgery rotations in the emergency room. In comparison to that Iruka’s schedule as an anaesthetic nurse was a mess of insomnia inducing madness, particularly now with the almost chronic shortage of nurses in his department. Sadly, his own specialty regarding the care of children made him even more prone to having to cover shifts outside his own and the amount of times surgery’s or examinations simply had run longer than expected was hardly worth mentioning at this point…

But against all odds Iruka had apparently slept thru Kakashi’s late night homecoming since an emergency had come up just as Kakashi had been meant to go home, Iruka guessed based on the fact that Kakashi hadn’t been home in time to see Iruka meant that whatever patient he had taken on last night had been in dire need of treatment. Iruka stretched and yawned as he finally gathered the energy to stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping face first over the clothes he had simply left to lie where they fallen last night. In the process of stopping his descent towards the floor he pushed the alarm clock of the bedside table.

“Fucking piece of shit!” The words exploded out before he even realised what had happened and he stood perfectly still half leaning on the table top trying to shake the pain in his ankle away.

“Maa, I don’t think that clock had ever done you any harm that you haven’t told it to do…” Came Kakashi’s voice from somewhere deep under the covers on the far side of the bed.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Iruka said, feeling the heat that meant he was blushing enough for at least two more people over take his face. “Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?” He asked as he slowly got back up on both of his feet and bent over to retrieve the clothes from last night, they would do for today as well. He’d only worn them to and from work and as he be wearing scrubs the entire day no mater what, no one else would care or notice. Suzume had once worn the same t-shirt to and from work for a week, he knew because she told him while lamenting the fact that her washer had broken down and that the pensioners in her building kept booking all the morning and afternoon laundry times in her rental buildings laundry room. 

“I could but I might as well get up, have a full day of follow ups booked.” Kakashi lamented and with a deep theatrical sigh the covers he was hidden under started to move closer to the edge of the bed.

“Alright, I’ll put the kettle on.” Iruka said, trying to sound as apologetic as he could considering the time of day. “Also, do you want me to drive us both to work today? I was planning on going to the cemetery after work.” He asked as he started pulling on yesterday’s clothes while moving away from the bed and towards the kitchen.    

“Yeah, that be good, and I’ll go with you after work.”  Kakashi’s answer was slow, almost as if he was falling back asleep while sitting on the edge of the bed, back towards Iruka and the door to the hallway.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Kashi.” Iruka yelled as he made his way towards the kitchen to fill up and turn on the kettle. Hopefully they had enough in the cupboards to make porridge, their schedules this week had certainly put a dent in their grocery shopping as well as their sleeping.

“I made Yamato promise not to call me unless everyone else in the endovascular department has died, gone blind or walked a cliff.”  Kakashi retorted and it sounded like he had made it out of bed and down the hallway to the bathroom. At least Kakashi for once would be early in to work Iruka thought with a grin, and it the day went well they might actually get to spend some time together.

 

~**~

 

Iruka made an almost lewd sound of relief as he entered the dark bedroom in his and Kakashi’s three room apartment. The fact that sleep in his own bed was so close made his shoulders drop from around his ears to a somewhat more anatomically correct position, where they haven’t been from sometime from the start of his night shift. He pulled his hoodie of over his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed and for a in hindsight mortifying minute, he couldn’t figure out why it got stuck at the back of his head. It wasn’t until two gentle hands went for his ponytail followed by soft chuckling that he realised that it had simply gotten caught on his hair.

“Rough night at work?” Kakashi asked as he helped pull the hoodie over Iruka’s head, his voice rough from sleep.  

Iruka only gave an affirmative sound as he threw the offending piece of clothing on the ground, eyes falling shut on their own accord as the action sapped the last of his strength away. It helped that Kakashi had spirited his hair tie away and was massaging his scalp with a light hand while he leaned back against Kakashi’s chest.  

“Come on, tell me. You’ll sleep better if you get it of your chest now.” Kakashi prodded and his hands started to move lightly over the tense muscles of Iruka’s neck.

“Big car accident, full on collision between two family sedans. And a catastrophic C section.” Iruka managed to get out as Kakashi pushed him out of the bed. “No, let me sleep.” He said long after he had gotten his feet under him and was standing up again.

“I will, once you get your jeans of. Otherwise you’ll just wake up to early from the discomfort.” Kakashi told him in a gentle voice. “And you certainly would make for a less cosy cuddling partner.”

“You not off to work?” Iruka asked as he unbuttoned and stepped out of his jeans. Leaving them were they fell as he sat down on the edge of the bed before slowly starting to list sideways towards his pillow and sweet, sweet sleep.

“No, have a rotation as a general surgeon tonight.” Kakashi said as he shuffled closer on the bed. Right, hadn’t he said something about that last week? Iruka thought as he gratefully let Kakashi cuddle up against his back. He contemplated swing his feet up from the floor, but it felt like an almost like a dreadfully too exhausting waste of energy when he could just go to sleep like he was.  

“Shouldn’t that mean that you work now?” He mumbled in to his pillow, face tight with a frown as he fought his way thru the brain fog that had come to stay.

“Normally I would, but I had far too much overtime saved up so Tsunade made me take some of it today. I’m going in around 5 o’clock.”  Kakashi whispered in to his hair. “By the way, are you going to sleep like that?” He continued while his sleep warm hand settled at Iruka’s sternum.

“Like what?” Was Iruka’s muddled response.

“With your feet still on the floor?” Kakashi said with barely contained mirth colouring his voice.

“Oh, right. That.” Iruka pulled his feet off the floor and when the task was done it felt as if he had climbed mount Everest. The last thing he remembers before surrendering to the blessed darkness that was sleep was the sound of Kakashi’s fond laugher.

 

~**~

 

Iruka has just started to drift off in that weightless state that came before blessed sleep claimed you when the dreaded beeping started. Behind him he could feel rather then see or hear Kakashi’s horror at the sound and he wasn’t completely convinced that Kakashi was even awake and aware of what was going on yet. He grabbed the pager of the nightstand, putting an end to the beeping as he did it and with a groan pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed to look at the small screen. Not that it told him much, the only information shown was the phone number to the operation coordinator. 

“What’s going on?” Asked Kakashi in a sleep slurred voice.

“Don’t know yet, have to call in and ask. Go back to sleep, I’ll try not to wake you if I get home before you get up.” Iruka responded one hand still clutching the pager and the other pinching the bridge of his nose, hoping it would help him wake up. He stood up on unsteady legs and started to gather his hair to pull it up in his signature pony tail before realising that the hair ties were in the bathroom. With a deep sigh that felt as if it lodged somewhere deep in his bone marrow he moved towards the door and the hallway behind it, were he would find a bundle of clothes and all the things necessary for going in to work.

“OK, hope it goes good.” Said the warm and cosy looking lump under the covers that was Kakashi and when Iruka turned around as he was about to close the door behind him, he was struck by a longing to simply crawl back in to bed and snuggle up with his husband. But the demands of the real world caught up with him fast and with a last glance back in to the darkened bedroom he took the last step out in to the hallway and said his parting words.  

“God nigh Kakashi.”

 

~**~

 

The cold but peaceful winter night was shattered by the sound of two pagers going of almost simultaneous, the slight lagging between the different beeps only making the noise seem far worse than it normally was.

“By the gods, no.” The pitch of Kakashi’s whining could have shattered glass. 

“Shut up and get up.” Was the quick and unforgiving retort that was Iruka’s response, not that Iruka himself had moved a muscle yet. Iruka took a deep breath and with great effort heaved his legs over the edge of the bed and put his palm against the nightstand to catapult himself into a standing position.

“Aren’t you going to turn that off?” Kakashi asked with a small sleepy voice form the other side off the bed.

“Not until you are up and dressed. Also, you have made no move to turn your own off.” The only answer Kakashi managed was a small groan that under other circumstances would have made Iruka at least pretend to care about his husband’s wellbeing. Considering that it was 3 o’clock in the morning, confirmed by at quick at Iruka’s old and battered radio alarm clock, he seemed to have no compassion for Kakashi.

“Get up or I’ll make you take the bicycle, you know I will leave you behind.”  Iruka shouted back at the bad as he made his way out of the bedroom to the two stacks of clothing, pass cards and keys lined up on the side table. With another groan Kakashi stumbled out of bed.  

“Car accident? Right? That is what happens in the middle of the night that we get called in on…” Kakashi mumbled as he dragged his covers with him towards the hallway only to dump it in the doorway as he reached out and started to pull on the hoodie sett aside for him on the side table. He did notice that Iruka had already gathered the things he needed and the clothes a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie.  

“What? Did you say something?” Came Iruka’s distant sounding voice from the kitchen.

“I said it’s a car accident.” Kakashi threw over his shoulder as he pulled in the well worn pair of jeans that he always salvaged from being thrown out for just this reason, they were more or less threating to fall apart at the seams. They were after all only going to be worn to and from the car and if this was the night they shuffled off this mortal coil, it was in the middle of the night and he had a pair of sweats hidden somewhere in his office desk.

“It could be anything. We could be getting called in for different reasons as well, you might just end up with a burst appendix and I for an emergency C section. Also, please shut off the pagers, that sound is starting to drive me crazy.” Iruka complained as it sounded like he was stumbling around in the kitchen.

“Yes, yes…” Kakashi said absent mined as he went back to the bedroom to retrieve the pagers and kill the alarms. As he was walking back out, in blessed silence, Iruka walked out of the kitchen carrying two travel mugs of filled to the brink with still steeping tea.

“Got everything?” He asked as he handed Kakashi on of the mugs.

“Yeah, let’s go to work.”

 

~**~

 

The sound of traffic outside of the bedroom window must have been what woke Kakashi up, he could not figure out anything else that might have disturbed him seeing as Iruka was sleeping contentedly by his side. He stretched and shuffled closer to his husband who in sleep had a tendency to move away once fully asleep, a conscience of their very different body temperatures. Where Kakashi mostly woke up freezing and wrapped up in his blankets and comforter Iruka seemed to abhor any sort of heat once asleep, hence the reason for them having different and separate comforters.  A glance at Iruka’s nightstand revealed that he had only slept passed his normal waking hour by only an hour. With a pleased sound he curled around Iruka, his nose in the crows nest that was his hair in the morning and fell back asleep.


End file.
